The Dark Past
by Meichu
Summary: Daniel Black escribe sus sentimientos en su diario


The Dark Past

Por: Mei Ikaruga

Yo recuerdo cuando mi vida era hermosa, cuando no importara lo que pasara yo tenia apoyo y ayuda de mi padre, el era todo para mi, el era el mas inteligente, el mas valiente, el mas fuerte, todo lo que hacia era por el, cuando tenia problemas el me ayudaba, cuando me sentía triste el me hacia reír, éramos muy unidos, hacíamos todo juntos, íbamos a pescar y si no pescaba nada el me regalaba los suyos y le decía a mi madre que yo los había atrapado, el era el mejor, el mejor padre que cualquier niño pudiera desear. Pero como toda felicidad algún día tenia que acabar.

Era mi cumpleaños, había un enorme cartel con letras grandes y rojas que decía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DANIEL" colgado en la puerta, todo era perfecto, yo cumplía 6 años, ese día era muy especial para mi, tenia todo lo que necesitaba, a mi madre, a mi padre y a todos mis amigos, mi padre me había dicho

-Te prometo hijo mío, que este será el mejor cumpleaños del mundo –

Como recuerdo esas palabras, sonaban tan cálidas, tan felices, mi padre lo había prometido, y mi padre nunca rompía una promesa, o por lo menos eso pensaba yo.

Esa tarde, todo había salido perfecto hasta que a la hora de partir el pastel mi padre no llego, mi madre lo busco por todas partes, yo creí que era una sorpresa y que mi padre iba a aparecer en cualquier momento con un regalo para mi, pero eso nunca paso, lo estuvimos esperando por una hora hasta que mi madre decidió que partiéramos el pastel, la fiesta siguió hasta las 8 de la noche, cuanto todos se fueron, la montaña de regalos en la mesa, y los globos aun seguían en el cielo, todo había estado perfecto todo menos

- Donde esta mi papá?- pregunte mientras mi madre y yo recogíamos los platos sucios y metíamos los regalos a la casa

- No lo se, pero de seguro quiere darte una sorpresa- había contestado mi madre con una sonrisa, pero esta se desvaneció rápidamente, ella sabia que algo le había sucedido, mi padre no era de esas personas que desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

Por varios días mi padre no apareció, pero todos esos días me dije a mi mismo –El va a regresar, el tiene que regresar- estaba cegado, no quería decir que mi padre había muerto, o pero nos había abandonado, no claro que no, mi padre no era capaz de eso, mi padre nos amaba a mi y a mi madre, no seria capaz de irse y dejarnos, no el no era así, por varios días estuve así, y cuando le preguntaba a mi madre que donde estaba mi padre ella siempre respondía con una sonrisa en la cara

- El va a regresar- 

Si, era lo mismo que yo creía, mi padre iba a regresar, pronto y nos iba a decir que había recibido una llamada urgente y que se había tenido que ir y no nos había podido avisar, si mi padre iba a regresar. 

Un día baje las escaleras muy temprano y encontré a mi madre en las escaleras llorando, mi madre no era muy común que llorara, solo si algo grave hubiera pasado, y esto era grave, claro que lo era

Baje corriendo las escaleras y le pregunte a mi madre que era lo que le pasaba, ella solo contesto que no era nada, pero yo sabia que si hubiera sido nada no estaría llorando, cuando se levanto diciendo que iba a hacer la comida, de su vestido cayo un pedazo de papel, lo abrí y leí, a pesar de tener solo 6 años yo ya sabia leer, mi increíble padre me había enseñado, pero lo que encontré dentro de la carta no es lo que un hijo pudiera admirar de un padre

**_Querida Shiva:_**

**_He estado pensando y descubrí que no sirvo para esto,_**

**_No soy capaz de ser un buen padre o esposo así que los dejo_**

**_Para que vivan su vida feliz_**

**_Espero que tu y Daniel se cuiden y me despido para siempre_**

**_Sirius Black_**

****

Las palabras retumbaban en mis oídos, como recuerdo esas palabras tan crueles "me despido para siempre" ese no era mi padre, no mi padre no era capaz de decir esas cosas, tal ves se había equivocado, el no era mi padre, pero claramente era su letra, en eso no había error. Mi padre si fue capaz de abandonarnos, justo lo que mas temía, mi madre sufrió mucho, yo lo sabia, pero ella siempre lo negaba, decía que su padre había escrito eso para que no se preocuparan y que el regresaría, pero no, yo sabia que mi padre lo había dicho en serio, el se había ido, sin ni siquiera decir adiós, y lo pero de todo en mi cumpleaños, decidí jamás perdonárselo, el había sido todo para mi, yo hubiera hasta muerto por el, el era todo y ahora no era nada mas que un cobarde, un cobarde que había abandonado a si familia.

Mi madre ya estaba empezando a superar lo de mi padre después de dos años, yo nunca podría olvidar lo que hizo, nunca, un día, llego el periódico, el encabezado "El niño que vivió y el traidor" me llamaron mucho la atención, yo ya tenia ocho años y me impacto mucho lo que vi, mucho

_... El gran mago Oscuro  ha sido derrotado nada mas y nada menos que por un pequeño niño de tan solo un año de edad Harry Potter..._

Potter, ese era el apellido de James, el esposo de la mejor amiga de mi madre Lili Potter, su hijo había sido el que derroto al gran señor oscuro, esta noticia fue buena, el señor oscuro había sido derrotado pero lo que venia mas abajo fue lo que mas dolió

_... el traidor ya también ha sido atrapado, el amigo de toda la vida de james Sirius Black fue quien entrego a su amigo al Seños Oscuro así provocando la muerte de su amigo y su hermosa esposa (James y Lili Potter)..._

No, eso no podía ser, su padre había matado a su mejor a amigo y a Lili, Sirius Black, era ahora un asesino, de pronto me llegaron la palabras que había escrito mi padre en la carta

...**_ tiene que ver con el señor oscuro y con tu_**

**_Amiga Lili._**...

Claro como había podido ser tan siego, mi padre huyo de casa para unirse con el señor oscuro, con Voldemort, y por haber hecho eso mato a su mejor amigo y a Lili, pero no solo a ellos, también nos había matado a nosotros, mi madre estaba destrozada por dentro, no podía ya ni llorar, mi padre había hecho algo que yo no podría olvidar, algo que no le podría perdonar, jamás se lo perdonaría, mi padre es un acecino.

Mi padre seria llevado a Azcaban, el lugar mas horrible del mundo, un lugar donde las criaturas llamadas Dementores, criaturas que les roban su alma a los delincuentes, criaturas despiadadas, cuidan las cárceles, donde su padre iba a sufrir, sufrir por lo que hizo, y yo estoy feliz por eso, feliz porque el cobarde nos hizo sufrir a nosotros, feliz por que el va a morir ahora.

Me prometí no hacer las tonterías de mi padre, todos los hombres han de ser igual, y los sentimientos de las mujeres son muy frágiles, yo jamás quiero hacer sufrir a una mujer jamás y por eso jamás voy a amar, mi padre amaba a mi madre, si eso decía pero ya veo que no era cierto, todo era mentira, todo fue mentira, y todo ese amor que le tenia a mi padre ahora se ha convertido en odio, odio a ese ser humano que se hacia llamar mi padre, no se por que lo hizo, pero si iba a abandonarnos, mejor que no se hubiera casado con mi madre, y no me hubieran tenido a mi, ese señor es un cobarde, y un traicionero, espero que muera, y que tenga una muerte dolorosa, espero que sufra, como nos hizo sufrir a nosotros, pero yo prometo jamás, jamás hacer sufrir a una mujer, lo prometo por el amor que le tengo a mi madre, lo prometo....


End file.
